


Busted

by iheartalexvause



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartalexvause/pseuds/iheartalexvause
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry confirms his suspicions about his mothers current relationship but this wasn't the way he expected to find out.</p><p>Set after Emma helps Regina destroy the trigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> The little thing where Henry tells Emma and Regina off came to me at stupid am last week then while I was once again failing to sleep this morning before going back to work the whole thing came to me.
> 
> I do not own once.

Emma was quite surprised when Regina stopped by the station, the brunette had mentioned being very busy and having a lot of work to do. It turns out that Regina needed a little help focusing her mind, or a dose of what was distracting her. Emma guessed it was the latter.

Regina was currently sat on a desk with her legs wrapped around Emma, skirt ruffled half way up her thighs, blazer discarded on a chair somewhere and most of her shirt was undone. Emma’s flannel shirt was tossed over a nearby computer screen, her tank top was bunched half way up her abs, and her jeans were undone. Caught up in Emma’s frenzied kisses and Emma’s hands up her back and inside thigh, Regina never heard the shuffling footsteps coming down the hallway.

“Holy hell!” Henry exclaimed at the sight of his mothers wrapped in a very heated embrace.  
“Henry.” They both shouted and jumped apart.  
“What are you doing here? You are supposed to be at school.” Regina said trying to deflect attention as she buttoned up her shirt.  
“You said you had a busy day at the office.” Henry threw back. “You are supposed to be working here.” He directed at Emma before she could back up Regina on the school thing.  
“Well at least I am where I am supposed to be, but lets just call this one a draw and forget about it. Henry what you just saw….” Emma trailed off.

“Look I know you two have been screwing for months. I just wish that you guys had told me sooner. Instead of me confirming my suspicions like this.” Henry said bluntly, pointing to their dishevelled state. Emma and Regina hung their heads shamefully as if their roles had been reversed. Henry were the parent who had just caught Emma and Regina screwing on the couch. They looked at each other guiltily through their eyelashes. Regina forgave his crass language considering what had happened and feeling like they had kind of let him down. Emma opened her mouth a couple of times and closed it again when words failed to materialize.

“Henry, we are sorry. We wanted to tell you sooner but didn’t know how. Then we put it off and put it off.” Regina looked at Emma then continued. “You know there has always been...fireworks between us two, usually us pointing rockets at each other. Then we tried to be better for you and things changed between us.” Regina said calmly.  
“When did….this start?” Henry asked waving his hand between them, insinuating what he had just witnessed.  
“After Emma came to help destroy the trigger, to try to save me, I realised how much I felt about her.” Regina said taking Emma’s hand.  
“And I felt it too. Since then it has been growing like wildfire. Henry we are sorry about not telling you. How do you feel about us?” Emma asked, seeing this as the perfect time to get it all out in the open.

Henry was quiet for a minute as he chewed it over, what he had thought about it when he had figured out what was going on between his mothers.  
“To start off with I wasn’t sure I liked it. You guys had just started to get along and I liked it that way. Now you two both seem happier and obviously this is why and now I’m cool with it. Surely now we can all have the family we always wanted?” Henry asked hopefully. They all looked at each other.

For four months Emma and Regina had been up to their shenanigans all over town, including Regina’s house after Henry had gone to bed. Now he was OK with them being together, they could stop sneaking around. They could give Henry the family he deserved and Emma the one she had always wanted and hoped she could have.


End file.
